


Family

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-25
Updated: 2004-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Family

Sam was asleep in the swing chair on Jack's front porch. Janet had tucked her in there about two or three in the morning, when she'd nodded off in the middle of a sentence. She and Daniel together had lifted Sam's legs up, gently, and tucked a pillow under her cheek to catch the drool.

That had broken things up, mostly, but sleep eluded the rest of them. Teal'c had kel-no-reemed earlier, and needed no further rest. He was up on the roof with Jack's telescope, looking for places they'd been. Daniel was in the kitchen, doing dishes and humming a tune that would occasionally break out into bits of some language that sounded Egyptian. Abydonian. Whatever. It was very soothing.

Janet perched on the stairs and smoked a cigarette. The grandkids - General Hammond's - had been up for a day trip with George and run them all ragged. Fishing, a hike up to the salt lick to see if deer had been by, and what felt like a ton of spaghetti and homemade meatballs for dinner, Daniel and Janet combining forces, not to mention spices. It was an early meal, so George could get the kids back before too late, so they'd eaten a second time, hours later, just salad and overly-garlicked bread and what was left of the meatballs and three bottles of red wine, everyone laughing and talking and making the jokes they couldn't make around little pitchers with big ears. Teal'c with his hat off, as relaxed as he ever got, smiling gently at them all.

Jack had ducked out around the side of the cabin for a piss, he finally strolled back around to where Janet sat smoking and she handed him her cigarette. He inhaled and held his breath for a moment, exhaling slowly and deliberately, then sat down.

One arm draped over Janet's shoulder and squeezed, companionably, then moved down to circle her waist. Sometimes, more than sometimes, when he touched her he was really touching Sam, giving her or Daniel or even Teal'c the physical affection that for reasons of rank and gender he could never give directly to his female second in command. 

It was a hole in their family they didn't talk about. There was no point. As long as the world was the way it was, he couldn't show his love, the love that had nearly been extinguished when his son died. So, sometimes when he kissed Janet on the cheek, or linked arms with Daniel who then linked arms with Sam, it was his way of touching her through them, of saying they were _all_ family, while still keeping things in the bounds armies and air forces and what laughingly called itself the real world could understand.

Janet touched his fingertips with hers and leaned into the crook of his body.

"Y'know, I'm tired, but I don't want to sleep. I feel good. Gritty, but good." He said, finally. They watched the world, aspen leaves tinkling at each other. 

Some night animal returning rustled in the brush.

"Yeah."

They sat, together, listening to the world decide to wake up, gray lightening subtly until pink-fingered dawn herself looked about to arrive, bird noise in tow.

Sometimes a hug was just a hug.

Family was a wonderful thing.

THE END


End file.
